


Talking About Demons

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, angel - demon rivalry's are dumb, background implied romance, death is mentioned, jinyoung barely shows up and others are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Really, Angels and Demon’s both used to be human. So it wasn’t that big a deal to befriend them was it?(Or: Jackson triggers serious conversations accidentally).





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2015
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/135220254525/

Sometimes, there were angels who didn’t care much about the rules. They got their job done, and they protected human life, but as far as other things? Not much regard. Like the unofficial rule not to make friends with demons, or keeping the closest thing to heaven that actually existed in total peace.

Really what fun was that?

“Jackson, I’m starting to think you were supposed to be a demon.” Mark sighed. His friend was great, really, other than constantly being called in to see a higher up about some prank he may or may not have pulled. (He almost certainly had.)

“If I was a demon you’d pretend we were enemies.”

“He’s got a point.” Mark wasn’t sure why Jaebum was there, or felt the need to comment, but he imagined it had something to do with the demons.

“At least I’m not the one helping demons and claiming they didn’t.”

“You gonna take that Jaebum?” Jackson joked. Jaebum shrugged, seeming uninterested.

“I mean, he’s right. Unlike him I don’t pretend like it was necessary to let people who aren’t my targets die, though.”

“I suddenly don’t like this conversation.” Mark frowned.

If he was honest, being accused of such wasn’t that big a deal. Since he couldn’t get into any trouble for letting un-protected humans die, even if he maybe should have felt bad about the whole thing. But he was keeping a demon from being cast into the human world without any means of survival. It was cruel, even for a demon, to be stuck in a world they’d already died in.

At least that was a good excuse for Mark to pretend he didn’t think of Jinyoung as a sort-of-friend.

“By the way,” Jaebum changed the subject, “Jackson, what did you do this time?”

“I don’t know this time!” There was a pause, where the looks Jackson received from Mark and Jaebum we’re disbelieving. “No it’s true! I’ve been busy doing work. Unlike you two.”

“I’ve been doing Marks work.”

“I was reassigned! Temporarily.” Temporarily, since Mark had only been reassigned until Jinyoung returned to his own job as a demon.

“Well, anyway, they just called me in a told me I shouldn’t associate with demon.” Jackson shrugged, but stopped when he realized how tense the other two became at that.

“What, are they making that a rule- officially- now?” Mark frowned, that would cause problems for every one of them.

“I doubt it. I think someone’s making a deal out of it, or something. If it was a rule all of us would have been cast out.”

Sometimes Mark forgot how heavily the other two associated with demons, too. He sure thought of one sort of like a friend, but they hardly acted like it in reality. But Jaebum, who had let a demon get away with stuff he should have reported, even going so far as to save one of that demon’s targets so they wouldn’t get in trouble? Or Jackson who was friends with demons openly and didn’t seem to care? They would be even more affected by that kind of official rule.

“That’s ridiculous either way. Who cares? Human lives hardly mean anything to them or to us, so what’s really the difference.”

“I’m sure there are angels who think it matters,” Jaebum shrugged. “Especially younger ones.”

Jaebum probably knew from experience. Maybe even from when he was a young angel. Mark sure didn’t know him well back then, but Jaebum used to think it mattered, he heard. Used to care about each and every human he protected. When had he gotten so tired and stopped caring so much? Maybe he just realized demon’s were in basically the same boat, even if they had a different job.

He’d been especially defendant of demons recently, too.

“I don’t know, seems like the demons care more, even.” Jackson shrugged. “Like what happened to Jinyoung getting attacked. Poor guy.”

“I don’t know, it might have been worse before.” Mark could say that, but even if he was there, he wouldn’t have really noticed. He was too busy trying to remember what kind of human he had been, and learning that it may not have changed where he ended up.

“Maybe,” Jaebum muttered. He never did like thinking about the past. But then, when did the dead really benefit from that, anyway?

“Sure, but it never really affected us before.” Jackson seemed to be thinking about something for a second, where they knew he had more to say but he hadn’t yet. “We did all sort of get involved with demons all the sudden. Timing majorly coincidental.”

“Speaking of demons,” Jaebum started, turning to Mark. “Don’t you have work?”

“…Maybe.” Mark turned to leave before they could mention that he should probably be guarding whoever he’s supposed to already.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jinyoung glared at Mark who shrugged. “Not even one target!”

“Hey, I’ll let you report the soul that did die.”

“Jerk,” Jinyoung sighed, watching the reaper pick up the soul and bring them towards Jinyoung and Mark.

“Oh, I missed you too,” Mark joked. “Give them to him, I’m done for the day.”

“You can be done for good!”

Angels and Demons both used to be humans. Maybe that’s why it was so easy to act like it was normal even as an angel befriending a demon. And why the thought that it would be such a big deal was ridiculous.

Mark wonders if Jinyoung got the hint that Mark wouldn’t be blocking him for the rest of the day.


End file.
